Black Lighting the Unknown Kekkei Genkai
by SgtScrubs
Summary: Natasu an expitional kid with friends a girlfriend and an awesome sensei is living a life he had always dreamed until a group of rouge ninja called the Necroknights attacks his girlfriend and a power he never knew he had awakens, Black Lighting
1. Chapter 1

Black Lighting the Unknown Kekkai Genkai

" Natasu Inata a black haired, blue eyed boy is only 13 and the head of his class when he graduated the ninja academy, father was kiled in an top secret Anbu mission and his mother is Sholi Inata an exceptional shinobi, his teamates will be Kalta Hyuga a brown hair girl and a master of the Gentle Fist and only at the age of 13 and a gifted user of the Byakugan she is the daughter of Neji Hyuga and Tenten, and last is Genka Shiranui a blonde haired, and green eyed boy, his father is Genma Shiranui and has taught him the Flying Thunder God Technique, he continues to try and surpass what the Forth Hokage has already created and that is the squad you will be assigned to Team 7 I think its fitting don't you say Kakashi sensei." said Hokage Naruto. " Its fine but you didn't have to go into great detail I'm pretty sure I will meet them later." said Kakashi. " Well it is my first time doing this." said Naruto.

" Hey Kalta have you seen Natasu ." said Genka. " He said he had to go get something for us for a celebration." said Kalta. " Hey Kalta I see you found Genka that saves me the trouble of telling you guys, I was listening in on the team assignments..." said Natasu. " Wait you listened in on team assignments did you get caught ?" asked Kalta. " No, but I found out we're all going to be on the same team so I thought we should celebrate by going to Ichiraku Ramen my treat." said Natasu. As Genka and Natasu we celebrating Kalta pulled Natasu aside. " Natasu we are suppose to go on a date tonight." said Kalta. " Oh I completely forgot, but its like a date." said Natasu. " No its not, I'm going home have fun with your celebration." said Kalta. As Kalta walked away Genka walked up to Natasu. " What happened ?" Genka asked. " Nothing, I got to go I'll see you later." said Natasu.

Natasu walked through the village and ran into Tenten along the way. " Hey Tenten sensei." said Natasu. " Hey Natasu, is something wrong ?" asked Tenten. " Well me and Kalta were suppose to go on a date but I found out me, Kalta and Genka were assigned to the same team and I thought we should celebrate, but I completely forgot that we had a date today, I feel like such an idiot." explained Natasu. " First how did you find out about team assignment and second I think you should just apologize, I think you can find her at the training grounds, now about those team assignments." said Tenten. " Sorry, what, I can't hear, anyways I got to go." said Natasu. As Natasu ran off Tenten thought to herself. " Jeez, that's some kid I knew he be a good kid to Kalta."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Lighting a New Kekkei Genkai Chapter 2

As Natasu walked to the training grounds, he saw Kalta sparing with her father Neji, he could tell it was intense because they were using their Byakugans'. Natasu climbed up a tree and watched them spar. Neji striked at Kalta, Kalta moved to her side and grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him foward and struck his chest, Neji withstood the pain and grabbed Kalta's arm and threw her. Kalta regained her balance and ran towards Neji, Neji spun and kick his leg out Kalta jumped over him but Neji grabbed Kalta and pulled her down. " Kalta that is enough, we're done you have gotten better than last time." said Neji. " Thank you father." said Kalta. " Your boyfriend is here, do you want to talk to him? " asked Neji. " Can I talk to him alone? " asked Kalta. " That is fine with with me I will see you whenever you get home." said Neji. " Thank you dad." said Kalta. As Neji walked away Natasu walked towards Kalta. " Kalta that was awesome." Natasu said. " I still mad at you, you really hurt my feelings." Kalta said. " I sorry Kalta I really am, I was just so excited that we were going to be put on the same team it slipped my mind." said Natasu. " Oh come here and kiss me you know I never hold a grudge." said Kalta. Natasu and Kalta kissed, they looked at each other and smiled. " I love you Kalta." said Natasu. " I love you to Natasu ." said Kalta. As Natasu and Kalta walked to the Ramen shop Genka started waving at them. " Hey you guys." said Genka. " Hey Genka." said Natasu. " You guys seem happy." said Genka. " Yeah we know, well now that we are all here lets eat as the new members of Team 7." said Natasu


End file.
